sangre y camaras?
by Onnakitsune
Summary: hiei y kurama son revelados como los verdaderos seres demoniacos y solitarios que son por unas camaras a todo el equipo tantei. que sucedera cuando se enteren de lo que son?
1. Chapter 1

CAMARAS Y SANGRE…

Parejas: hiei y kurama

Warnings: este fic contiene una linda y hermosa relacion yaoi de hiei y kurama de yu yu hakusho, lo digo para que no hayan confusiones y se abstengan los que no gustan de este genero (como puede ser que no les guste!!! Si esta rebueno el genero este hombre n.n) solo por si acaso…

Desclaimers: psss…solo que los lindos personajes de yu yu hakusho (aunk no todos son lindos, y si no me creen preguntenle a la odiosa de mukuro y al odioso de kuronue!) no me pertenecen le pertenecen al lindo y al mismo tiempo feo (digo feo pork no saco un OVA de hiei y kurama juntitos! Que adorables serian! nun) de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Autora: buenop…pss este es mi primer fic y debo decir que pase muchos años leyendo fics de muy buenas autoras de muchos animes pero en especial de este y en especial esta pareja nn y al fin me he animado a escribir una historia y pues como he leido tantos fics me di cuenta de que hay muchos temas sobre los cuales las autoras no han tocado tema úú y pues como lectora fiel de fics queria sacar una nueva idea.

Y bueno psss..aprovecho para saludar a algunas autoras que escriben fics rebuenisimos como :

Youkosaiyo (eres muy buena amiga me agradas!)

Lizergchan (tu tambien me caes bien)

Sanasa (tus historias fueron las primeras que lei!)

Rockergirl(dudo mucho que hagas fics de h/k pero de todas formas)

Tambien a mi gran pero supergran amiga que no se si va a leer este fic pero si lo hace a la linda de pequeña YUE n.n te quiero mucho amigis! Aunk a veces no lo demuestre en serio te aprecio mucho nn.

Y psss…no me acuerdo de las demas pero hay muchas que me caen bien y hacen muy buenos fics en fin… conforme vaya subiendo los capis de este fic las ire nombrando pork de veras que se merecen todo pero toditito mi respeto grandes autoras non

Ahora si al fic (un año después uu) ejemm..sorry n.n

"LA CARTA"

Una hermosa mañana se hacia presente en el mundo de los humanos mejor conocido como el ningenkai, el sol comenzaba a salir, los pajaros cantaban sus lindos cantos a su creador como agradecimiento por un nuevo dia, y las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a gotear pequeñas gotas de rocio mañanero, ah si! Ese parecia que iba a ser un hermoso dia. En un gran pero gran e inmenso bosque se podia divisar a los lejos un hermoso templo caracterisado por lo viejo y antiguo que se miraba, se podian ver las tantas gradas que dirijian hacia el, como un camino iluminado rodeado a los lados por arboles, subiendo se podia ver al final de las gradas la imagen de una casa, grande con las mismas caracteristicas del templo.

Una de las puertas corredisas se abrio dejando ver a un pequeña muchacha de cabellos entre un verde menta y azul, con su hermoso kimono y sus lindos ojos color rojo igual que los de su hermano, saliendo con una escoba hacia el patio de el gran templo, mientras que pajaron se acercaban al lugar a ver y a oir los cantos de la preciosa jovencita que daba inicio a sus tareas mañaneras.

-lalalalalalala que hermoso dia es hoy- cantaba la pequeña jovencita mientras movia su escoba de un lado para otro en un vaivén sin fin – ahhhh como me gustaria que kazuma mirara este lindo paisaje, de seguro le encantaria!- decia mientras seguia barriendo hasta que casi terminaba su tarea – ay ya termine!- coloco una de sus manos en su frente – muy bien! Ahora si podre preparar el té para mi y para la maestra genkai!- exclamo muy entusiasmada la pequeña jovencita.

Mientras que otra de las puertas del templo se abrio dejando ver a una pequena anciana de cabellos cortos blancos con una imagen cansada pero dando cierto aire de sabiduría, se encamino hacia donde estaba la pequeña jovencita, y le sonrio – veo que hoy tambien te has levantado temprano yukina- saludo ella – maestra genkai! Me alegra mucho verla levantada ya, estaba por ir a preparar el té, justamente ahora- exclamo alegremente yukina mientras dejaba a un lado la escoba y proponía adentrarse nuevamente en la casa – veo que sigues igual de entusiasta que siempre- dijo sonriendo la maestra genkai mientras daba la vuelta para seguirle el paso a yukina.

Pero justamente cuando iban a entrar se escucho el grito de varias aves y un fuerte viento comenzo a azotar el templo – pero que esta sucediendo?- exclamo aterrorizada yukina mientras se colocaba dentras de la maestra genkai – quien eres!- grito la maestra genkai mientras colocaba su cuerpo a la defensiva – muestrate!!!- pero nada sucedió de pronto el cielo se nublo y sin dejar pausa a ninguna exclamación un rayo callo en el patio del templo asciendo que ambas mujeres calleran al suelo llenas de impresión y terror.

El cielo volvio a despejarse y las aves volvieron a silenciarse, el viento seso y todo parecio volver a su normalidad, la maestra genkai fruncio el ceño ante la impresión y el mal sabor que le habia dejado todo eso – que diablos fue eso?- dijo mientras se levantaba nuevamente – ma…maestra genkai…k esta pasando- dijo yukina tratando de levantarse tambien – no…tengo ni la menor idea yukina…pero lo que si se es k esto no es natural-dijo desviando su mirada, hacia el lugar en el k habia caido el rayo, pero algo llamo la atención de la maestra genkai, y se apresuro hacia ese lugar – maestra genkai que sucede?- dijo yukina siguiendo a genkai (A: sorry pero ya me canse de poner maestra genkai, así que solo ponder genkai, ustedes entenderan… nnu) – que es esto?- dijo mientras se agachaba al recoger lo que habia al parecer dejado el rayo.

-parece una nota…- la tomo en sus manos y la examino muy minuciosamente

-y que es lo que dice maestra genkai?- dijo yukina observando la nota que la maestra genkai tenia.

-vamos a ver que es lo k dice- abrio la nota y comenzo a leerla, pero al terminar no pudo dejar de soltar un gemino de terror al ver lo que la nota decia

-maestra genkai! Que sucede?- exclamo yukina preocupada al ver a genkai en tal shock, así pasaron unas minutos hasta que genkai parecio reaccionar y vio a yukina desesperadamente.

-yukina, lleva esta nota con koenma y dile que es urgente que reuna al equipo urameshi!- dijo genkai mientras sostenia a yukina por los hombros.

-si, no se preocupe maestra genkai, eso hare- dijo tomando la nota en sus manos y dejando atrás a genkai mientras corria para llegar al recaí con koenma.

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

-kurama…

-si?...

-estas seguro de esto- miro seriamente al muchacho de cabellos rojos y ojos esmeralda

-no hay otra opcion hiei- repuso este mirando tambien a los ojos al chico de cabellos negros con azul y mirada de fuego

-entonces hagámoslo

-si, juntos lo haremos

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

-señor koenma! Señor koenma!- en todo el castillo retumbaba la voz delicada de la dulce yukina quien como se lo habia mandado genkai habia llegado al castillo de koenma para entregarle la nota que habian recibido.

-yukina pero que sucede porque gritas de esa manera?- exclamo koenma al ver a yukina quien se habia detenido agitada de tanto correr y gritar

-se..señor…koenma ahhh… la maestra gen..kai…-

-yukina tranquila, respira primero para que luego puedas hablar- koenma se sento nuevamente en su escritorio. Yukina repuso finalmente su respiración y se acerco hasta el escritorio de koenma y saco la nota de su kimono y la deposito en las manos de este.

-señor koenma, la maestra genkai queria que le entregara esto, por favor lealo ya que al parecer es algo sumamente importante ya que la maestra genkai me dijo que reuniera al equipo de urameshi inmediatamente- finalizo yukina. Koenma miro la nota y miro a yukina para luego poner un rostro serio, -"que sera lo que dice esta nota, como para que la maestra genkai quiera que reuna al equipo de urameshi y los demas"- finalemente tomo la nota y la abrio y la leyo.

Minutos después…

-pero que significa esto!- exclamo/grito koenma al terminar de leer la carta.

-yukina por favor dime, quien envio esta nota?. Yukina solo miro a koenma con una mirada llena de preocupación y nego con la cabeza

-no lo se, esta mañana un rayo callo en el templo y la maestra genkai se dio cuenta de que habia dejado una nota y nada mas- repuso yukina.

-maldicion!, debemos hacer algo urgentemente, los tesoros de los tres mundos estan en peligro, y si esto es verdad tambien los tres mundos lo estan- la mirada de koenma estaba llena de perturbación y temor, inmediatamente pulso un boton, y como por arte de magia las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente dejando ver a una muchacha de pelo celeste entrar corriendo.

-que sucede sr. Koenma?- exclamo ella mirando a koenma,

-botan, tenemos un gran problema, y por eso necesito que llames a todos los del equipo hurameshi.- finalizo él mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su sillon, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

Nuevamente en el ningenkai… se podian divisar en un pequeño callejón, varias figuras, chocando entre si, gritos y gemidos de dolor se podian escuchar… dos figuras prevalecian ante la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo, uno de ellos de estatura mediana, soltaba golpes contra todos los k se le abalanzaban en contra, mientras que el otro mas alto hacia lo mismo aunk de una manera un poco mas torpe.

-demonios Kuwabara! Hazlo mas fuerte!- decia el de estatura mediana al de estatura alta mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de sus contrincantes

-callate urameshi! Que hago lo mejor que puedo!-defendia el otro mientras hacia lo mismo que yusuke.

Intentaban quitarse a los bandalos que los habian retado, aunk bueno debe decirse que eso era algo normal entre ellos, ya que eso ocurria todos los dias que salian de clases, ya que tanto yusuke como kuwabara eran conocidos por ser de los mas fuertes del barrio si se puede decir, y siempre los vivian retando, pero ellos…ya estaban acostumbrados (nn)

-muy bien ya me arte de todos ustedes!-grito yusuke aparentemente cansado de todo eso-ahora si los aniquilare de una vez por todas! Jajajaja!-grito mientras se abalanzaba contra todo enviando miles de miles de puños, dejandolos a todos inconcientes en el suelo, hasta llegar a donde estaba kuwabara llevandose así mismo tambien a los contrincantes de kuwabara.

-ajajajajajaja! Yo gane otra vez!-grito triunfante, mientras k kuwabara solo lo miraba con una cara de disgusto

-diablos urameshi!, siempre haces lo mismo, no dejas nada para mi!-bufo mientras se limpiaba el polvo y la sangre de su ropa

-callate kuwabara, sí yo se que si no fuera por mi, tu ya estarias tirado en el suelo pidiendo socorro jajajaja- dijo yusuke poniendo una cara de autosuficiencia (así se escribe? Óo)

-oye eso no es cierto urameshi yo podia solo con ellos, no necesito de tu ayuda!- le grito a yusuke mientras fruncia su rostro ante la desaprobación de las palabras de yusuke

-ah! Bien como quieras eso no me importa-

-bueno al menos ganamos! No crees (nn)-

-sí tienes razon (nn)-

-mejor vamonos que ya es tarde-

-si-

Y así recogieron sus cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, y se dispusieron a emprender su camino, hasta que algo se atraveso en sus caminos, asciendo que se asustaran al ver un remo flotando y a una chica de cabellos celestes subida en ellos.

-ahhh!!!

-diablos botan, un dia de estos nos mataras del susto! - 

-ahh jejejeje, lo siento chicos es k ya es la costumbre nn

-bien botan ya dinos a k vinistes de una vez- dijo yusuke mientras colocaba sus brasos detrás de su cabeza

-si botan k no ves que ya es tarde- dijo kuwabara

-bien bien bien ya se. Veran la razon por la k he venido es pork koenma los ha mandado a llamar, a todos y pues le urge que vayan con él- dijo botan

-ahhhh pero que sea otro dia que hoy no tengo ganas- dijo yusuke podiendo una cara de peresa total y sentandose en el suelo

-es cierto botan ademas ya es tarde y yo ya me tengo que ir a mi casa- bufo kuwabara tambien poniendose en marcha a su casa

Botan solo los miro y unas gotitas de enojo comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, justo cuando yusuke se levantaba y tomaba camino al lado de kuwabara para marcharse

-K NO VEN QUE ES URGENTE LO QUE LES DICIENDO PAR DE INUTILES!!!!!!!!!! -grito la chica mientras k yusuke y kuwabara quedaban tirados en el suelo ante el grito de la chica

-es..ta..bien botan iremos si tu lo dices nnu-

-s…si…vamos urameshi nnu-

-muy bien nn-exclamo botan con una gran sonrisa, mientras que los otros dos solo la miraban con gotitas en su cabeza- ah! Por cierto,-dijo levantando su dedo indice –no saben nada de hiei o de kurama,- dijo llamando la atención de los dos presentes, -es k ya los busque como loca pero no los encuentro, bueno de hiei es algo natural pero de kurama no lo es, es muy extraño,- finalizo la chica mientras que yusuke y kuwabara se miraban

-no botan, no hemos visto a ninguno de los dos- dijo kuwabara

-hiei de seguro ha de estar en el makai, y kurama pues porque no le preguntas a su mama- comento yusuke

-ya hice todo eso, busque en el makai a hiei, hasta fui con mukuro pero ella solo me miro de una forma misteriosa y me dijo que no sabia nada de hiei y luego sonrio y dijo que muy pronto sabriamos de hiei, y bueno pues cuando fui con la mama de kurama me dijo que su hijo se habia ido de viaje a Nagasaky pork se habia ganado un viaje halla, y que pues bueno ella tambien partiria esa misma tarde con toda su familia para alla, pero cuando fui a buscar a kurama a Nagasaky le pregunte al coordinador del viaje por Suichi y me dijo que él no habia ido al viaje.-finalizo botan tomando aire

-huy eso si esta raro…

-tienes razon urameshi pero…de seguro ya apareceran

-si tienes razon kuwabara (nn)

-bien chicos mejor vamonos que ya es tarde

-si

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

En una parte muy lejana del makai, un lugar en el k nadie se atrevia a penetrar, un lugar muy denso donde el aire era veneno y en los pantanos se escondian bestian devoradoras, se encontraban en una de las tantas cuevas subterraneas, dos figuras, discutiendo

-no! Hiei ya te dije que si hacemos eso, nos descubriran-señalaba el pelirrojo asciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

-hn…si tienes una mejor idea dimela zorro astuto- finalizo soltando una sonrisa sarcastica

-uff…hiei mira…-

-si tienes razon te miro zorro…-

-ya hiei…

-k no yo he dicho nada…

-hay hiei contigo no se puede-

-y que te hace pensar que contigo si, zorro?

-pork… hay mira olvidalo hiei…

-ja-una sonrisa triunfadora se mostro en el rostro de hiei

-bueno ya feliz…tu ganastes…esta vez.-finalizo kurama

-hn.-

-bien, como te decia, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, así k lo mejor sera alejarnos de ellos, y evitarlos-

-y dime zorro como diablos haremos eso, si constantemente nos estan llamando para una de las estupidas misiones de koenma-

-pss…estube pensando en eso y creo k lo mejor sera solo presentarle una carta a koenma diciendo cada uno por separado motivos diferentes por el cual nos retiramos del recaí, ademas nuestras deudas ya estan pagadas así que no hay motivo por el cual debamos quedarnos hiei.-

-bien zorro, entonces eso haremos.-

-si nn-sonrio kurama, mientras hiei le devolvia la misma sonrisa.

Hace mucho que kurama y hiei convivian juntos de una manera de entrega total, en todos los sentidos, como confianza, paciencia; aunk de esa no tanto ya que ambos eran igual de obstinados como el diablo, y les era muy difícil aceptar un error por parte de ellos, como ya lo hemos visto. Pero lo importante es k se amaban, ya que aunk no se lo habian dicho por distintos motivos personales, como; temor, miedo…y así, sabian que con la presencia del otro era mas que suficiente.

Cada uno seguir su vida, a veces en el makai, otras en el ningenkai, otras en misiones y cosa por el estilo siempre trataban de mantenerse en contacto ya que habian desarrollado una tecnica de telecomunicación mental, que los mantenia muy en contacto y pues eso unido a otras cosas, hacia de su amistad y de su amor un lazo muy difícil de romper, y que ahora necesitaban para superar la lucha que se les habia venido encima.

Flashback

_La noche se habia hecho ya presente en los cielos del ningenkai, pero en una casa, en una habitación especifica, la luna llena que alumbrara la noche se reflejaba fuertemente en la habitación de un pelirrojo, que se encontraba recostado en su cama, mientras que a un lado de la cama sentado se encontraba una chico de cabellos negros, azulados, un aire de amargura y preocupación se hacia presente en la habitación, dos almas demonicas aunk una con una mitada humana, se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno analizando su situación._

_Kurama pov_

_Me encuentro tirado o mejor dicho acostado en mi cama, en mi habitación, debo decir que tengo suerte de que mi familia este de viaje…pero ahora me siento muy extraño, esta angustia que se ha apoderado tanto de mi como de mi acompañante (refiriendose a hiei) ha arruinado por decirlo así nuestra noche._

_Por decirlo así, yo se que mi pasado siempre estara en mi presente y en mi futuro, porque si no fuese así, no estaria pasando esto, diablos!, en serio que detesto muchas veces mi pasado, siempre asechándome, hasta cuando terminara esto!, mi infierno es muy grande!, y ahora mi familia corre peligro._

_Pienso que si regresara al makai y abandonara para siempre mi vida humana todo seria mas facil, originalmente al venir aquí ese era mi plan, regresar…pero ahora… ya no pienso lo mismo, desde que conoci lo que era el amor fraternal… desde que conici lo que era la amistad… desde que conoci los sentimientos humanos… desde que conoci el amor… ya no pienso igual…primero shiori, ella me enseño a amar, a sonreir sinceramente, luego mis amigos… que me enseñaron a confiar, a vivir, luego hiei… que me enseño a llorar, a soñar, a…amar hasta la muerte…_

_Y ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo que he conocido y que he aprendido a amar, esta en peligro continuamente por mi estupido pasado! Por todas las consecuencias de mjs actos y de mis enemigos que crei haber destruido y que han aparecido dispuestos a destrozar todo lo que tengo… ha! Que buen plan han hecho y de que manera tan baja me han hecho caer! Y que ahora que lo pienso eso es lo k mas me duele por que YO el GRAN YOUKO KURAMA! EL DEMONIO LEGENDARIO! EL QUE NUNCA NADIE HUMILLO! EL QUE NUNCA TUVO COMPASION! ME VEO FORZADO A DEJAR TODO MI ORGULLO PARA SOMETERME A LA VOLUNTAD DE MIS ADVERSARIOS Y TODO… Y TODO… por amor!!!! por el inmenso amor que siento hacia mi familia… hacia mis amigos… hacia Hiei!_

_Pero… aunque se que mi destino tal vez es seguir sufriendo y ver como ahora los enemigos los que en mi pasado humille, se levantan contra mi y hacen que yo me humille ante ellos, algo hace que me mantenga firme… y eso es k lo tengo a él a mi lado "kurama se gira un poco y mira a hiei que se encontraba sumido tambien en su mente" y que se que aunk todo se nos ponga negro y paresca que no hay esperanza nos tendremos el uno al otro, y tendremos nuestro amor y nuestra lealtad que sera mas que suficiente para soportar todo y a todos los que venga en contra de nosotros._

_De pronto logro ver una luz en mi mar de llanto, y me levanto inmediatamente de la cama y miro la luna… una luna que siempre me ha brillado, y que yo siempre he admirado… siento como una adrenalina comienza a invadir mi ser…y me doy cuenta de que siempre he tenido la respuesta en mi mente y en mi corazon… eso es! _

_Tal vez mis enemigos han logrado que yo halla bajado mi orgullo y que hasta casi me halla humillado ante ellos, pero yo AUN SIGO SIENDO YOUKO KURAMA, EL GENIO DEL ENGAÑO, EL BANDIDO QUE ROBA LO MEJOR DE LOS TRES MUNDOS, UNA ESCENCIA LEGENDARIA, CON UN FUEGO QUE NUNCA SE APAGARA! Eso es! Yo el gran youko kurama junto con el gran hiei jaganshi haremos que todos los que se vuelvan contra nosotros paguen de la manera mas dura que exista! Los hundiremos y por siempre lamentaran el haberse metido con los dos demonios mas fuertes de los tres mundos._

_End pov de kurama_

_Hiei pov_

_Un suspiro sale de mis labios, mientras bajo mi rostro y lo unico que puedo distinguir ahora es una terrible oscuridad…como la oscuridad que ha vuelto a mi corazon, todo se ha nublado ahora para mi…para ambos (refiriéndose a kurama) siempre fui un ser frio y no por que quisiera si no porque el destino, mi destino así lo quizo, rechazado desde mis origenes, despreciado, abandonado, traicionado… todo lo malo que se puede esperar de la vida fue para mi, y cuando finalmente una luz aparecio en mi vida… corre peligro de apagarse por mi culpa!_

_Mis enemigos, demonios o lo que fuesen nunca permití que me vencieran no me importaba si perdia mi vida por ello, mi vida no tenia valor, siempre fuerte, siempre frio lo Lograba no me importaba quien fuese. Pero ahora… todo eso se ha ido por la borda, me doy cuenta de que mi destino es sufrir y seguir sufriendo hasta que algun dia el destino se canse de jugar conmigo y decida matarme._

_Al principio lo unico que queria era cuidar a yukina, pero después cuando conoci a kurama… él me mostro muchas razones por las cuales valia la pena vivir como…la nieve dulce "hiei sonrie amargamente ante eso" y ahora no quiero dejar la vida, por que he conocido que si tengo sentimientos, que no estoy vacio como me lo decian, que si valgo algo, demonios!!! A QUIEN LE MIENTO YO QUIREO VIVIR, QUIERO RESPIRAR CADA DIA AL LADO DE KURAMA, QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CON ÉL!!! Y no me importa lo que piense, no me importa si piensan que estoy loco o que estoy obsesionado, yo lo unico que quiero es VIVIR!!!_

"_hiei abre los los ojos como si fueran dos platos OO" podria ser… sera que… si…eso es! Ahora lo entiendo, yo… no tengo por que someterme a la voluntad del destino, ni a la maldita voluntad de mis enemigos! YO NUNCA DEJE QUE NADIE ME DIJIESE QUE HACER! YO SOY HIEI JAGANSHI EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO INFERNAL, DUEÑO DE UNA DE LAS TECNICAS MAS FUERTES DE LOS TRES MUNDOS! YO CREARE MI PROPIO DESTINO! Y NADA NI NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIR!... nadie me impedira pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de el amor…del k amo… de él… de MI kurama._

_End pov de hiei_

_Normal_

_La luna llego a su mayor resplandor y la habitación de kurama que se habia hallado cubierta de oscuridad se ilumino completamente, ambos habian tenido una revelacion y ahora se encontraban decididos, no iban a permitir que ningun estupido destino ni ningun estupido demonio los perturbara, ellos eran lo que eran y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar, y si querian jugar con ellos, tendrian que atenerse a las consecuencias._

_Kurama miro a hiei desde la venta y este le devolvió la mira, ambos se miraron por un tiempo y sin mediar palabra sonrieron al comprender lo que pasaba en la mente de cada uno._

End flashback

Continuara………

Bueno! Que les ha parecido la primera parte de este fic ha? Diganme! nn bueno espero y les haya gustado y ya mas o menos se vayan asciendo una idea de lo que va a tratar este fic, y pues si tienen alguna pregunta pues ustedes disparenle ahí hombre! (nn) recuerden que este es un fic 100 yaoi de hiei y kurama, porque no acepto otra pareja! 

Y pues también quiero hacerles una propuesta a todos los que lean mi fic, sin importar si son lectoras o escritoras y es la siguiente:

Me gustaria que me dieran ideas sobre mmm… como aventuras que podrian tener hiei y kurama (sin ser mal pensadas por favor úú) pero claro aventuras normales, en la casa de kurama, como por ejemplos ellos dos asciendo un pastel, o una tarde jugando o cosas así, pero sin que se demuestre mucho la relacion comprometedora que llevan ellos, si que halla pero no mucho, y pues los que mas me gusten o los que mas lindos sean esos los elegire para sacarlos en mi fic… "onnakitsune con sonrisa maligna" si ya lo veran jajajajaja! Pero mas adelante nn, agradecere toda la ayuda nn o ideas!


	2. Traidores, renuncia?

CAMARAS, DOLOR Y SANGRE…

AUTORA: onnakitsune

Parejas: hiei y kurama

Warnings: este fic contiene una linda y hermosa relacion yaoi de hiei y kurama de yu yu hakusho, lo digo para que no hayan confusiones y se abstengan los que no gustan de este genero (como puede ser que no les guste!!! Si esta rebueno el genero este hombre n.n) solo por si acaso…

Desclaimers: psss…solo que los lindos personajes de yu yu hakusho (aunk no todos son lindos, y si no me creen preguntenle a la odiosa de mukuro y al odioso de kuronue!) no me pertenecen le pertenecen al lindo y al mismo tiempo feo (digo feo pork no saco un OVA de hiei y kurama juntitos! Que adorables serian! nun) de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Autora: buenop..pss… como ven mi fic esta no se… si bueno o malo no lo se pero espero y les este gustando.

Buenop ahora así al fic

"traidores? Renuncia?"

Finalmente yusuke y kuwabara se encontraban en la oficina de koenma, junto con botan y yukina, quienes solo estaban de espectadoras por decirlo así.

-chicos!- grito alegremente yukina al ver a sus dos amigos

-oh! Mi hermosa yukina! K haces aquí?- grito felizmente kuwabara acercandose a yukina y tomandola de las manos

-kazuma nnu k alegria verte aquí

-hola yukina-saludo yusuke-ten cuidado kuwabara porque si aparece hiei te va a matar por tener a yukina de esa manera (uu)

-ja! Por yukina soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo, hasta a la misma muerte- repuso kuwabara poniendo un rostro de autosuficiencia

-jajajaja te aseguro que si estubiese hiei no dirias lo mismo kuwabara-dijo yusuke mientras reia

-es cierto kuwabara ademas hiei si k da miedo-dijo botan sintiendo un leve escalofrios –hasta me da escalofrios pensar en él

-ja! Yo no le tengo miedo a ningun enano-dijo enfadado kuwabara al ver como sus amigos no lo defendian

-bueno ya basta de bromas, vamos a lo que realmente importa-dijo koenma poniendo un rostro serio, consiguiendo así la atención de todos.

-bien koenma ya que estamos aquí dinos que sucede?- hablo yusuke mirando fijamente a koenma

-pero…-esta fue yukina quien interrumpio –en donde estan hiei y kurama?- pregunto yukina de forma inocente, a lo que koenma no hizo mas que ver a botan pidiendo una explicación con la mirada

-ah! Pues…es k vera señor koenma los busque por todas partes pero no los encontre! nnu- defendio botan, mientras que los demas solo miraban la escena

-ya veo..eso es preocupante, pero ahora que lo pienso podrian ellos tener algo que ver…-dijo koenma mientras su mirada se tornaba sumamente seria y se sentaba en su escritorio

-haber koenma, mejor explicate porque no entiendo nada de los que esta pasando aquí- dijo yusuke acercandose a koenma –a que te refieres con que ellos tiene algo que ver?- dijo yusuke

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que koenma saco de su bolso la nota que habia recibido de las manos de yukina y miro a los presentes.

-veran, hoy en la mañana yukina me trajo esto,- señalando la carta, que todos observaron, -y sinceramente lo que dice esta carta es algo muy preocupante, que de cumplirse afectaria los tres reinos, ocasionando grandes catastrofes, como guerras, maldiciones y no podriamos asegurar la existencia de muchos.(ok: me pregunto porque siempre utilizamos de excusa la destrucción de los reinos en los fics??? Óo)- concluyo koenma, mientras su rostro se tornaba preocupante

-bien koenma lo que dices es muy grave pero ya léenos la maldita nota de una vez!- exclamo yusuke

-calmate urameshi!-

-muy bien, se las leeré.- koenma abrio nuevamente la carta y se dispuso a leerla

"_Koenma:_

_Esta es una advertencia, tenemos los planos del castillo de tu padre el gran enma, y aunk no lo creas unos sujetos que trabajan para ti nos los entregaron, koenma… deberias de darte cuenta quienes trabajan para ti y quienes no jajajaja!_

_Si no quieres que repartamos los planos a todo el makai…imagínate lo que sucederia, de seguro tendrian mucho trabajo tus guardias y estarian en peligro todos los tesoros que tienes jajajaja. Queremos que nos entregues "la bola del destino" y si no lo haces veras de lo que somos capaces"_

Un silencio inundo la sala, reinando por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente uno hablo

-koenma… y que piensas hacer?- dijo kuwabara que se encontraba algo perturbado por lo k koenma les habia leído

-yo… no lo se kuwabara, ya que lo que ellos piden no es algo que sea facil de dar- concluyo mostrando una gran preocupación en su rostro

-pero k diablos dices koenma! No me digas que dejaras que repartan los planos de tu castillo a todo el mundo infernal, eso si sera una gran catástrofe- finalizo yusuke, apretando los puños sumamente enojado.

-calmante yusuke, claro que tampoco pienso permitir que suceda eso, pero sinceramente no se que hacer?- dijo koenma mientras tomaba aire

-koenma, dinos y quienes son los sujetos de los k habla la nota?- esta fue botan,

-aun no lo sé, botan…pero estaba pensando y pues tengo una ligera sospecha, pero no me siento muy seguro como para decir que ellos, son los traidores- dijo koenma muy tenso por la situación.

-dinos koenma quienes crees tu que son los traidores?- pregunto suavemente yukina, mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho.

-dinos koenma quienes son esos malditos traidores?- dijo yusuke

-sí, koenma, así los agarraremos y los mataremos por traidores!- dijo kuwabara alzando sus puños.

-chicos…yo sospecho de…- koenma solto un suspiro, - de hiei y de kurama.-

Hubo nuevamente un largo silencio…

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

En uno de los tres reinos del makai, se hallaban reunidos dos figuras, que se miraban entre si, mientras en sus mentes formaban el proximo paso a dar, para cumplir sus venganzas.

-mmm… tú k piensas?- señalo una de las figuras mientras tomaba un poco mas de vino

-mmm…sabes que debemos de tener mucho cuidado, si no queremos que nos maten- concluyo la otra figura, mientras seguia con la mirada los ademanes de la otra figura

-ja! Los tenemos en nuestras manos, a los dos! Nada puede salir mal, ahora- dijo mientras se ponia de pie, y caminaba hacia una de las ventanas del gran castillo.

-creo que tienes razón… dudo que con las amenazas que les hicimos, se atrevan a jugar mal, jajajaja!- solto una gran carcajada, mientras se levantaba tambien y se ponia a la par de la otra figura, mientras que la luna llegaba a su maximo punto y su resplandor daba en la ventana rebelando así, la identidad de ambas figuras.

-mukuro…eres un genio…-

-lo mismo digo kuronue…-

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

Un fuerte golpe se dejo oir en toda la oficina de koenma, mientras que todos observaban absortos la escena.

-calmate urameshi!- grito kuwabara mientras intentaba quitar a yusuke de encima de koenma

-no! Dejame en paz kuwabara, no permitire k este idiota diga k hiei y kurama son los traidores!-grito enfadado yusuke, mientras miraba nuevamente a koenma con una mirada de odio.

-yu…Yuske…-alcanzo a decir yukina horrorizada

-detente yusuke no lastimes a koenma!-grito botan, mientras se acercaba.

-es..pera yusuke, no he dicho que sea cierto…solo dije k podria ser-dijo koenma, mientras trataba de safarse del agarre de yusuke

-callate koenma! No te voy a escuchar!-volvio a gritar yusuke, que estaba muy tenso ante la situación.

-ya basta urameshi, deja k koenma termine, yo tampoco creo que kurama o hiei sean los traidores, pero mejor dejemos k koenma termine de hablar!-concluyo kuwabara, mientras quitaba a yusuke de encima de koenma

-gracias…kuwabara-dijo koenma, mientras se levantaba y respiraba aire nuevamente.

-muy bien koenma, ahora dinos pork demonios piensas k ellos son los responsables!-grito yusuke

-muy bien, veran…-koenma solto un suspiro, mientras todos los presentes lo miraban.

-es muy simple…la nota decia k trabajaban para mi, y pues bien los únicos aquí que trabajan para mi, pues… son solo ustedes cuatro, ya que tanto botan, como los ogros de aquí y todo el personal, estan confinados aquí, así k ellos por decirlo así no trabajan para mi- dijo tomando aire nuevamente, -y pues… de ustedes dos,- dijo señalando a yusuke y kuwabara, -no puedo dudar, ya que por decirlo así, ustedes tiene un fuerte sentido de lo que es justicia y pues sinceramente, no creo que fueran capaces de robar los planos del castillo pork sinceramente no tienen la capacidad de burlar toda la seguridad del racai, ademas no creo que ni sepan en que parte del castillo estan guardados los tesoros importantes de los tres mundos úú- dijo koenma

-oye koenma, no somos tan débiles como parecemos!- grito kuwabara

-como sea…-bufo yusuke, tambien algo molesto por el comentario de koenma, mientras que botan y yukina solo sonreían.

-y pues eso solo nos deja a dos personas…kurama y hiei-dijo mientras todos ponian su mirada seria

-haber…-dijo kuwabara mientras contaba con los dedos de su mano, -mmm…urameshi y yo…somos dos…y son cuatro…entonces…-

-idiota!!!-grito yusuke mientras le pegaba a kuwabara, -no seas imbecil,-

-auch!, eres un desgraciado urameshi!-dijo kuwabara mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada

-ah ya callate, sigue koenma…-pido yusuke

-bien nnu… y pues como se recordaran cuando recién conocimos a hiei a kurama, ellos habian robado tres de los tesoros del recai, y pues naturalmente debian de tener algun plano o algo para hacerlo, y sin tomar en cuenta de que lograron burlar la seguridad del recai, y sacarlos sin ningun problema, ademas chicos no es por nada, pero recuerden que ellos son demonios, dos de los mas fuertes y pues son guiados por su instinto y sus origenes que son malignos, así k…-dijo koenma

Un silencio quedo nuevamente, mientras todos analizaban la situación, y pensaban en k iba a suceder, hasta k una de las puertas de la oficina se abrio dejando paso a ogri quien entraba con una nota en la mano, algo perturbado

-señor koenma! Señor koenma!-grito ogri, mientras se habria paso para llegar hasta donde estaba koenma, ante la mirada de todos

-que quieres ogri, pork irrumpes de esa manera en mi oficina!-regaño koenma

-lo siento señor koenma, pero nos ha llegado esta nota, al parecer es de kurama, y lo que dice adentro es algo muy malo!-finalizo, mientras todos miraban con atención la nota que ogri le entregaba a koenma.

-veamos…- dijo koenma mientras la abría y la leía para todos los presentes.

_Koenma:_

_Discúlpame, si no pude presentarme a la reunión a la k convocaste pero tenia asuntos pendientes… lo que quiero decirte es que lo he pensado bien y pues… tengo entendido que ya mis cuentas con el recaí están completas y nada debo ya…así k he tomado la decisión de retirarme del recaí y de tus misiones, para vivir mi vida en paz, por motivos personales…así k koenma te pido de favor que no me vuelvas a llamar para ninguna misión, porque no pienso participar ni ayudarte mas, y te pido que le digas a yusuke y a los demás k no Quero tener k volver a verlos mas._

_Kurama._

Un silencio hubo nuevamente…

-que!-grito kuwabara, asombrado

-ku…kurama-dijo yukina mientras tapaba con ambas manos su boca

-diablos!-grito yusuke algo furioso pero también confundido, mientras k koenma solo se quedaba callado al no saber que decir, pero nuevamente otro ogro volvió a entrar a la oficina de koenma.

-señor koenma-dijo el ogro

-dime- dijo koenma mientras alzaba la vista para ver lo que el ogro le kria decir

-señor…hay un demonio aquí, aparentemente viene enviado por hiei… y dice que trae un mensaje para usted- concluyo mientras k todos miraban nuevamente al ogro

-pues bien k esperas dile que pase!- dijo koenma mientras le hacia señas

El ogro se retiro dejando así libre la entrada al demonio, que parecía normal, de bajo nivel, horrible por cierto, mientras entraba a la oficina hizo una leve reverencia para koenma y se dispuso hablar.

-el señor hiei me ha mandado para darle un mensaje- dijo

-y bien dime cual es?-dijo koenma, mientras todos ponían atención

-el señor hiei, me mando a decir que ya no pienso trabajar para el recaí y que no lo busquen mas porque no lo van a encontrar- y terminando decir eso se fue, dejando a todos nuevamente sorprendidos.

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

Yusuke iba caminando hacia su casa, mientras analizaba lo que estaba pasando.

Yusuke pov

Demonios! Me pregunto que esta pasando realmente, porque ellos han tomado esa decisión, es decir yo se perfectamente que al menos en el caso de kurama él es una persona pacífica (ok: ah vieran que pacificó es ¬.¬) y pues es natural que desee vivir su vida de una manera normal pero aun así… y hiei bueno… él nunca quiso trabajar con nosotros de igual modo, pero lo que ha dicho koenma de algun modo me dejo preocupado yo… no! Ellos jamas nos harian eso, aunk su naturaleza sea maligna ellos no nos traicionarian.

End yusuke pov

Y así siguió yusuke analizando y pensando la situación hasta que finalmente llego a su casa.

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

Una hemosa noche se hacia presente, el cielo se encontraba despejado dejando así mostrar sus hermosos adornos, como estrellas, la luna y un cielo muy hermoso, el viento soplaba de manera pacifica y en el aire se respiraba una atmofera tranquila.

Dos figuras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad pasando por el parque en donde se podian ver varias parejas disfrutando de la noche, del cielo, del paisaje… ambas figuras iban juntas con varias cosas en sus manos.

-gracias por acompañarme hiei nn- sonrió mientras se lo decia a su acompañante

-hn- finalizo el otro

-sabes?...-

-que?-pregunto inocentemente el otro mientras miraba a su acompañante

-me alegra mucho que estas conmigo, me siento muy feliz contigo nn- finalizo kurama mientras le daba a hiei una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas

-a mi también me alegra estar contigo kurama- hablo finalmente el otro mientras ambos se tomaban de la mano y caminaban juntos hacia la eternidad…

-me pregunto que te hare de cena hoy?-

-con que lo prepares tú es más que suficiente-

-hai nn-

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

Una nueva mañana, con un radiante sol se hacian presente en el mundo de los humanos, dando inicio así a un nuevo reparto de movimientos por toda la ciudad. Los calidos rayos de la mañana penetraban la habitación de un chico de cabellos cafés que luchaba para mantener su rostro en la oscuridad de sus sabanas.

-argg!- exclamo yusuke mientras se volvia a tapar aun mas con las sabanas, -malditos rayos de luz…-

Repentinamente la puerta de su habitación se vio derrumbada dando paso así, a una mujer con un gran cigarro en la boca y con una botella de cerveza en una de sus manos (ok: a que no adivinan quien es? ¬.¬) entrando en ella se dirigio hasta donde dormia nuestro amado detective poseedor de la gran tecnica llamada reigun.

-vamos yusuke!!!! Levantate pedaso de sabandija!!!!-grito la madre de yusuke con todas sus fuerzas (ok: hay k linda madresita…(nnu)- k no ves k tienes k irte a estudiar, ¿Quién demonios crees k paga tus estudios?! Me estas escuchando yusuke?! Así k levantate!!!!-y con esto ultimo tiro con todo y sabanas a yusuke al suelo, cayendo este de una manera muy dolorosa, -ahhhggg!!! K diablos haces mama,! Pork demonios me tienes siempre k tirar, k no respetas el hecho de k sea tu hijo! Aaahhh!! Pero claro estas borracha otra vez, tipico en ti, deberás k tu si k eres una madre ejemplar-finalizo yusuke mostrando una de sus risas mas sarcásticas, a lo k la madre de yusuke en respuesta no hizo mas k pegarle una reverenda patadota sacandolo así de la casa por la ventana

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

Kuwabara caminaba hacia la escuela mientras murmuraba un centenar de insultos y maldiciones a su hermana que lo había obligado a levantarse muy temprano.

-k injusta es shizuru, k se cree k soy yo para ponerme a limpiar desde temprano?, ahhhh-suspiro, mientras fijaba su vista en una figura bastante conocida para él. Efectivamente era yusuke quien se dirigía también rumbo a la escuela muy molesto y digo quien no, después de la manera tan horrible en la k lo habian levantado.

-hey urameshi!!!- grito kuwabara mientras corria hacia donde se encontraba yusuke –vaya hombre k cara tienes!- bufo kuwabara al ver el rostro de yusuke

-callate kuwabara k no estoy de humor ahorita ¬¬- dijo yusuke mientras ambos seguian caminando hacia la escuela

-yusuke!!!!!- se escucho un grito a unas dos cuadras de distancia

-agghhh!!!! Que no me piensan dejar tranquilo hoy!-grito enfandado yusuke mientras ambos se detenian a esperar a la figura que había gritado solo hace unos cuantos segundos y que corria de manera apresurada hasta llegar a donde se encontraban ambos chicos

-yusu…ke… ah ah ah-

-k quieres keiko?-bufo Yusuke mientras giraba su vista hacia otro lado, ignorando a la chica k recién acababa de llegar

-k grosero eres urameshi, k no ves k corrió solo para alcanzarte?-regaño kuwabara a yusuke, mientras levantabas sus puños en señal de protesta

-dejalo kuwabara, con gente cono esta no se puede tratar- exclamos keiko quien ya había regulado su respiración

-ah! Ya dejenme en paz ustedes dos, parecen peor k mi madre- gruño yusuke

De pronto una chica de cabellos azulados aparecion frente a todos haciendo k todos cayeran presos del espanto

-hola chicos!!! n.n- exclamo botan, mientras ladeaba su cabeza al verlos a todos tendidos en el piso,-k sucede?-

-botan k maña la tuya de espantarnos siempre ñ-n- dijo yusuke mientras se levantaba mientras k kuwabara y keiko hacian lo mismo

-botan vaya k alegria verte, hace mucho k no te veia- dijo keiko mientras sonreia para botan

-gracias keiko, también te extrañaba nn- sonrió alegremente

-bien botan dinos a k has venido?- se acerco kuwabara, mientras k esta parecio reaccionar ante el comentario de kuwabara

-ah! Es cierto, koenma quiere verlos a todos en el templo de genkai ahora!-finalizo mientras k todos se miraban seriamente

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el templo de genkai, yukina, shizuru, keiko, botan, genkai, kuwabara, yusuke y koenma

-muy bien chicos, como todos estarán entendidos de la situación tan peligrosa k estamos enfrentando en estos momentos, los he mandado a llamar por que he tomado una decisión- finalizo mientras miraba seriamente a todos

-como entenderán estamos ante una situación muy espantosa, ya que hiei y kurama se han retirado del recai, y pues mis sospechas ante la grave situación k amenaza a los mundos recae sobre ellos, y pues desde el día que presentaron sus renuncias no hemos podido contactarnos con ninguno de ellos, hemos tomado una decisión y ya la hemos puesto en practica.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala principal de genkai y esperaban con temor lo que k koenma les iba a decir

-ufff…-solto en suspiro koenma-hemos decidido hacer algo que bueno no es muy agradable para nosotros y pues nosotros…

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

Kurama se encontraba sentado en su pupitre mientras observaba como las horas y horas pasaban, mientras que su mente no se encontraba en la clase, simplemente había dejado que su mente vagara, él sabia del peligro de la situación que se encontraba, más sin embargo su mente no podia pensar en nada, ni trabajar en nada, por alguna razón lo único que se venia a su mente en esos momentos era: hiei, su hermosos demonio de ojos rojos, hasta cuando lo seguiria ocultando o mejor dicho hasta cuando seria capaz de seguirlo ocultando? No lo sabia, solo sabia que queria estar con él , pensar en él y nada mas

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, observando a cierto pelirrojo recibiendo sus entupidas clases mañaneras? No lo sabia, porque estaba ahí, o porque no podia alejar su mirada de él? Tampoco lo sabia, pero se reprochaba el no poder alejarse de ahí, más sabiendo que habian cosas mas importantes en k pensar, como en el plan que iban a elaborar y como se iban a cobrar la k les habian hecho, pero… no tenia ganas de pensar en ellos, solo queria dejar que su mente divagara en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, en esos labios tan perfectos y que a cada instante parecian llamarlo, sí… solo en eso queria pensar, o mejor dicho, solo en él queria pensar…en su hermoso kitsune

Hieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikuramahieikurama

-QUEEEEEE!!!!!

Una gran exclamación se dejo escuchar en todo el templo de genkai, mientras todos mantenían un rostro lleno de admiración al haber escuchado las palabras de koenma

-koenma, co…como?-el rostro de yukina no dejaba ver mas k una gran impresión

-como pudistes!-exclamo kuwabara

-vaya k gran idea la tuya koenma- dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo shizuru

-y ahora que sucedera?-esta fue genkai la que hablo

Yusuke quien aun no salia de la impresión parecio regresar de su shock al ser movido durante varios minutos por keiko

-koenma…-no atino a decir nada mas yusuke

-así es chicos aahhhh- solto otro suspiro koenma –eso fue lo unico en lo que pude pensar, ya que pues no sabia que hacer-

-y…como pusistes las camaras sin que se diera cuenta kurama, koenma?- hablo yusuke mientras se tranquilizaba

-pues veran botan se encargo de hacerlo y pues no fue muy difícil, ya que la presencia de botan no se puede detectar- aclaro, mientras todos miraban a botan

-así es chicos, pero no se preocupen! nn- sonrió botan

-pero…koenma no crees k no se dara cuenta kurama, tu sabes k él…-mas sin embargo yusuke no pudo terminar de hablar ya que koenma lo interrumpio

-veras yusuke, las camaras son especiales ya k no emiten ningun tipo de poder o presencia y pues no se pueden ver, ademas por mas listo que kurama sea es imposible k las pueda detectar- finalizo

-y koenma solo en la casa de kurama pusiste las cámaras?-pregunto kuwabara, mientras todos miraban a koenma ante la respuesta

-si, ya que pienso que si hiei también esta mezclado ira a casa de kurama para hablar con él- finalizo

-y bien cuando comenzaremos a ver las tomas?-pregunto shizuro mientras una gotita de sudos aparecia en la cabeza de todos

-ejemmm…yo…no pensaba…-intentaba aclarar koenma

-bueno pues k esperas koenma, por a trabajar ya tu plan y muéstranos las tomas-dijo genkai, y viéndose acorralado koenma no hizo mas k bajar la cabeza y soltar un suspiro

Continuara……………………….

Autora: bien pues que les ha parecido este capitulo???, a mi me ha gustado, pero más k nada por que es mi primera historia y me gusta como me están saliendo los capitulos, pero si creen que no me están quedando bien, solo digan pero no se preocupen prometo que intentare mejorarlos mas!!!! nn-

Por cierto, es verdad eso de k no se pueden responder los reviews en los capitulos???

Jñasld: muchas gracias por tu review!!! Es el primero que recibo!!! "onnakitsune celebrando por toda su casa" sísísísi!!! Mi primer review gracias!!!. Dejame decirte que tus ideas están muy buenas y pues las tomare en cuenta pork como te darás cuenta ya esta agarrando "sabor" como dicen, la historia, y pues espero no haberte dejado esperando mucho el segundo capitulo y gracias –de nuevo- por leer mi historia y espero y no te decepcione nn


End file.
